Feminine devices, such as tampons and pessaries, are generally used by women within the vagina for feminine needs, such as, e.g., to absorb menstrual or other body exudates, for pelvic support, and/or for other feminine needs. Such feminine products can be inserted into the vagina by using an applicator, or can be inserted digitally, such as, e.g., by using a finger.
Feminine devices can be individually packaged. Individual packaging can improve hygiene, e.g., to keep the devices from being soiled by dust, unintended touching, and the like. Individual packaging includes wrappers, such as a wrapper made of plastic film, such as cellophane, polyethylene, and/or polypropylene. Digital tampons, for example, can be individually packaged in airtight wrappers that can assist in sustaining the shape of the enclosed tampon over time under possible changes of temperature and/or humidity, as well as facilitate ease of carrying the tampon before use. Such wrappers, however, can be difficult to remove from the tampon and can separate into smaller pieces during removal, which can be undesirable for many users.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a wrapper such as, e.g., a wrapper for a feminine device, with improved ease of removal.